Timeline of Ed, Edd n Eddy
This is a list of related events of Ed, Edd n Eddy from 1994 to 2009. 1994 The year 1994 (MCMXCIV) was a year starting on a Saturday. Related Events of 1994 *'April 1': A.K.A. Cartoon was founded by Danny Antonucci. 1999 The year 1999 (MCMXCIX) was a common year starting on Friday. This was the year the first two seasons of Ed, Edd n Eddy first premiered in North America. Related Events of 1999 *'January 4': "The Ed-Touchables" and "Nagged to Ed," the first two episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy, premiered. *'January 11': "Pop Goes the Ed" and "Over Your Ed" premiered. *'January 18': "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" and "Sir Ed-a-Lot" premiered. *'January 25': "Quick Shot Ed" and "Read All About Ed" premiered. *'February 1': "An Ed Too Many" and "Ed-n-Seek" premiered. *'February 8': "Look Into My Eds" and "Tag Yer Ed" premiered. *'February 15': "Dawn of the Eds" and "Virt-Ed-Go" premiered. *'February 22': "Keeping up with the Eds" and "Who, What, Where, Ed" premiered. *'March 1': "Fool on the Ed" and "A Boy and His Ed" premiered. *'March 8': "Laugh Ed Laugh" and "It's Way Ed" premiered. *'March 15': "Eds-Aggerate" and "Oath to an Ed" premiered. *'March 22': "A Glass of Warm Ed" and "Flea-Bitten Ed" premiered. *'March 29': "Button Yer Ed" and "Avast Ye Eds" premiered. *Season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy ended. *'May 8': Danny Antonucci won a Reuben Award for "Best Television Animation." *Season 2 premiered. *'September 13': "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed" and "Ready, Set... Ed!" premiered. *'September 20': "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and "One + One = Ed" premiered. *'September 27': "Know it All Ed" and "Dear Ed" premiered. *'October 4': "Hands Across Ed" and "Floss Your Ed" premiered. *'October 11': "In Like Ed" and "Who Let the Ed In?" premiered. *'October 18': "Home Cooked Eds" ''and ''"Rambling Ed" ''premiered. *'October 25': ''"To Sir with Ed" and "Key to My Ed" premiered. *'November 1': "Honor Thy Ed" and "Scrambled Ed" premiered. *'November 8': "Urban Ed" and "Stop, Look and Ed" premiered. *'November 15': "Rent-a-Ed" and "Shoo Ed" premiered. *'November 29': "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" premiered. *'December 6': "Hot Buttered Ed" and "High Heeled Ed" premiered. *'December 20': "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" and "Cry Ed" premiered. *Season 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy ended. 2000 The year 2000 (MM) was a century leap year starting on Saturday. Related Events of 2000 May 6: Danny Antonucci won a Leo Award for 'Best Director in an Animated Production or Series'. 2001 The year 2001 (MMI) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Monday. Related Events of 2001 *Season 3 of Ed, Edd n Eddy started airing in North America *'February 23': "Wish You Were Ed" and "Momma's Little Ed" premiered *'May 25': "Once Upon an Ed" and "For Your Ed Only" premiered *'September 19': "It Came From Outer Ed" and "3 Squares and an Ed" premiered *'November 23': "Dueling Eds" and "Dim Lit Ed" premiered 2002 The year 2002 (MMII) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Tuesday. Related Events of 2002 *'January 4': "Will Work for Ed" and "Ed, Ed and Away" premiered. *'January 25': "X Marks the Ed" '' and ''"From Here to Ed" premiered. *'February 15': "Boys Will Be Eds" and "Ed or Tails" premiered. *'March 8': "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed" and "My Fair Ed" premiered. *'March 22': "Rock-a-Bye Ed" and "O-Ed Eleven" premiered. *'June 21': "The Luck of the Ed" and "Ed... Pass it On..." premiered. *'June 28': "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" premiered. *'July 5': "If It Smells Like an Ed" premiered. *'July 12': "Don't Rain on My Ed" and "Once Bitten, Twice Ed" premiered. *Season 3 of Ed, Edd n Eddy ended and Season 4 premiered. *'September 27': "An Ed in the Bush" and "See No Ed" premiered. *'November 1': "Is There an Ed in the House?" and "An Ed is Born" premiered. *'November 15': "One Size Fits Ed" and "Pain in the Ed" premiered. 2003 The year 2003 (MMIII) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Wednesday. Related Events of 2003 *'August 24': "Ed Overboard" and "One of Those Eds" premiered. *'September 15': Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers for the GBA was released in North America. *'November 10': "They Call Him Mr. Ed" and "For the Ed, by the Ed" premiered. *'November 17': "Little Ed Blue" and "A Twist of Ed" premiered. 2004 The year 2004 (MMIV) was a leap year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Thursday. Related Events of 2004 *'January 23': "Your Ed Here" and "The Good Ol' Ed" premiered *'January 30': "Thick as an Ed" and "Sorry, Wrong Ed" premiered *'February 6': "Robbin' Ed" ''and ''"A Case of Ed" premiered *'February 13': "Run for your Ed" and "Hand Me Down Ed" premiered *'February 20': "Stiff Upper Ed" and "Here's Mud in Your Ed" premiered *'February 27': "Stuck in Ed" and "Postcards from the Ed" premiered *'July 3': Peter Kelamis (the voice of Rolf) got married to Vancouver-born Canadian actress Alannah Stewartt *'November 5': "Take This Ed and Shove It" premiered *Season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy ended *'December 3': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle premiered 2005 The year 2005 (MMV) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Saturday. Related Events of 2005 *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' went back into production. **The show was forced to switch from cel-animation to digital ink and paint. *Patric Caird (sound producer for Ed, Edd n Eddy) won a Leo Award for Best Musical Score. *'February 11': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo premiered. *'May 10': "Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures" is released on Region 1 DVD. *'June 02': "Edd-Ache" marathon premiered. *'October 28': "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw premiered. *'October-November': Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures is released in North America. **'October 1': Released on PC. **'October 25': Released on GameCube. **'November 3': Released on GBA, PS2 and Xbox. *'November 4': "Mission Ed-Possible" and "Every Which Way But Ed" premiered. *'November 11': "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" and "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" premiered. *'November 18': "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" premiered. *'November 25': "I Am Curious Ed" and "No Speak Da Ed" premiered. 2006 The year 2006 (MMVI) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Sunday. Related Events of 2006 *'March 21' - Vol 2: Fools Par-Ed-ise is released on Region 1 DVD. *'March 3'1 - "Cool Hand Ed" and "Too Smart for His Own Ed" premiered. *'June 28' - "Who's Minding the Ed?" and "Pick an Ed" premiered. *'July 3' - "Truth or Ed" and "This Won't Hurt an Ed" premiered. *'July 11' - A series of shorts called Ed, Edd y Eduardo premiered. *'August 14' - "Tinker Ed" and "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" premiered. *'August 28' - "Tight End Ed" and "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" premiered. *'October 10' - Season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy is released on Region 1 DVD. *'October 23' - Season 5 of Ed, Edd n Eddy begins airing in the UK. 2007 The year 2007 (MMVII) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Monday. Related Events of 2007 *'April 13': "All Eds Are Off" and "Smile for the Ed" premiered in North America. *'April 20': "Run Ed Run" and "A Town Called Ed" premiered in North America. *'April 24': Season 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy was released on Region 1 DVD. *'April 27-April 28': "The Best Day Edder" marathon was held in North America. *'April 28': "A Fistful of Ed" premiered in North America. *'May 7': **''"Run Ed Run"'' and "A Town Called Ed" premiered in the UK. **''"A Fistful of Ed"'' premiered in the UK. *'May 11': "The Eds are Coming" premiered in North America. *'July 7': Season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy was released on Region 4 DVD. *'July 26': A.K.A. Cartoon announced Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show at Comic-Con. *'August 13': Paul Boyd, a title sequence director for Ed, Edd n Eddy is shot dead by Vancouver police. http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=3932 *'October 23': Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century is released for Nintendo DS in North America. 2008 The year 2008 (MMVIII) was a leap year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Tuesday. Related Events of 2008 *'January 25': "May I have this Ed?" and "Look Before You Ed"'' (the only episodes of Season 6) premiered in Australia. *'February 14': "May I Have this Ed?" and "Look Before You Ed" premiered in the UK. *'June 29': "May I Have this Ed?" and "Look Before You Ed" premiered in the USA. 2009 The year 2009 (MMIX) was a common year of the Gregorian calendar that started on a Thursday. No episodes or specials premiered this year, instead, Ed, Edd n Eddy 's first and last movie premiered this year. After the movie premiered, the series officially ended, setting Ed, Edd n Eddy as the longest Cartoon Network series as well as the last Canadian animated series, running approximately ten years, and the last and longest Cartoon Cartoon ever. Related Events of 2009 *'May 31': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show premiered in Scandinavia. *'June 5': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in Australia. *'June 13': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in Southeast Asia. *'September 27': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in Latin America. *'November 8':'' Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' aired in North America. *'December 22': Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in Portugal. *'''December 30: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' aired in Poland. Category:The Real World Category:Events